Teen Titans: Enter the Dark Magician
by Dr. Evans
Summary: Dark Magician Yami wakes up in a strange place with young kids calling themselves the Teen Titans. Unsure of his past and where he came from, he thought it might be good to join forces until he can find out more about his past. However, dark forces are moving to destroy him and his destiny. Perhaps the answers to his past and to defeating his enemies lies in The Forbidden One.
1. Introduction

Teen Titans: Enter the Dark Magician

Introduction

Since time immemorial, the Forest of Rakesh has stood as a reminder to the supreme power of the Dark Magician's. For it is here that there very power is drawn from and it is here where the eldest of their sages and wizards are born. It is said that these beings are the first to walk the world of monsters, which they shaped those that came after and those that came before until they no longer were what they once resembled. This is why they rule, because of their knowledge of magic, alchemy, spells and allegiances, the Dark Magicians have rose to prominence where almost none oppose their rule.

However, such were the stories of children and myths concerning those that exist today. Few still cling to the old stories and those that do so have only reason to believe because they have seen it. One magician in particular is concerned less with such matters and more with what he is trying to get away from.

A young man in his late teens stumbles forward through the forest, its dark energy whirling around his fingers as he uses his staff to balance himself to keep him from falling. He looked up and saw a fog of dark energy in his way, it cracked with energy as it became clear that he was deep into the Forest of Rakesh. He had a fair face that was handsome to the point of being almost cartoonish in his looks, had purple hair and glowing blue eyes. His outfit was somewhat interesting in that he wore purple with light purple patterns with a cloaked hat that ends in an upward point. He did however sport a small cloak that allowed his arms to stick out, it was a dark purple that shone in a silky weave and that went down to his legs. In his right hand he held a bright green scepter that had a pointed in and an emerald at the base of the point.

His left arm however was bleeding profusely and it was clear that blood was leaking from his temple. Unsure of what was going on or how he got here, the powerful magician raised his hand and spoke in an ancient Latin dialect, "Aperite ut alia ratione non potest effugere periculum."

As he spoke a small ball of darky energy materialized out of the air from the surrounding dark energy mist, and soon a portal opened. Wasting no, the spellcaster wasted no time in going through the portal and attempted his escape. As he did, he stepped out into an alleyway between buildings, unsure of what to do or where to go. The portal closing behind him, he simply just walked forward, attempting to support himself on the wall as he exited the alleyway. He heard a gasp, but could not react due to blood loss catching up to him he fainted. He heard someone yell, "Help me get him to the tower" before blacking out completely.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, I legitimately forgot I wrote this fanfiction… sorry. Won't happen again.

Teen Titans: Enter the Dark Magician

Chapter 1: The Power of the Dark Magician

Yami suddenly woke up, unable to feel his body as it was completely numb he thought it would be best to determine what he should do first as his sight is a little blurry. His first priority is to figure out where he was and how many people here were his enemies. Given the dim but not too dark lighting as well as the quality of the bed, he would say it would as in a hospital if not a medical ward of a building. He heard the light soft breathing of someone, he could not determine if the person was in armor but he could tell by the light breathing and high-pitched murmuring it was most likely female.

As time went by Yami began to regain control over some of his body, as he did he sat up so he could look around the room. He noticed a young girl with bright red hair who could not have been no older than 19. Must have been the person who was to guard him. Going over her attire, he noticed it was strange, a purple tank top and a neck armored brace with a green emerald emblazed in the neck. She had two arm guards with two armored guards with a green emerald that was the same on her neck. She wore on her right arm some kind of metal band, and had on a purple skirt with a light clothed grey belt to match all the metal to top it off with thigh high boots, whose soles were likely a thicker than the fashion sense lets on. Yami thought it strange that this girl is the one chosen to look after him, she looked frail and too weak to overpower him, _'Perhaps her looks are meant to deceive.'_

Noticing his staff off to his left, he used his power to levitate himself and reached out to grab his own staff. The emerald weapon flew to his hand as he pointed the tip down so the end of the staff would point up, giving him more room.

He glowed a light purple hue and then proceeded to meld through the floor and into the room below. As he did this however, he came into a dark room; he could barely see anything at all, not even his hand in front of his face. Blinking a few times his eyes glowed a light purple and he was able to see perfectly. He looked around and saw a number of machinery hooked up, computers beeping and a slap in the middle of it with someone hooked up onto it… no, something.

Yami floated over to it, still phased out by his magic but his grip on his dark staff remains strong if perhaps he was surprised. Examining this… thing, he looked over it and was amazed. It was a human being, but suffused in mechanical machinery and computerized parts. Noticing he is hooked up to a portable machine that is glowing and humming, he figured the cyborg must need to recharge, _'Curious… what happened to this young man to make him this way?'_

As he floated out of the room, he came into a hallway where he thought it was best to just float down the corridor, lest he walk straight into enemies while examining the rooms. As he did this began to postulate what had happened. He examined his arm and his head to realize there was no pain and that he is healed of his prior injuries.

' _Clearly if the people are enemies, they wouldn't have bothered putting me in an infirmary,'_ Yami thought as he went down the hall, taking note of how long it is as he turned a few times. He then was funneled into a room on the third turn that was quite large in scope and seemed to serve multiple different purposes.

The area to his right serviced as a kitchen as that much was obvious. The corner to his left seemed vacant but was quite large, perhaps an area that hasn't been in use recently. Noticing a huge screen in the far end with a computer, a bunch of what looks like portable computers hooked up, one of which was sitting on the table and sported two controllers. A large moon shaped couch seated a few feet away, with the two center seats sat straight in the center adjacent to the giant screen, possibly to increase maximum amount of view. There were also several other devices and a few speakers to indicate that this was meant to be an entertainment area… although the computer off to the side seemed a little disconnected from everything else.

It was at that time the lights came on and two people walked into the room from the right side door. Yami looked to the side to see two young teens, one was a blond wearing a no sleeves red top with a golden W emblazoned on it, wearing skin tight red pants with silver armbands with a golden lasso on it and a young man with black hair in blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with a red S emblazoned on the chest. Looking at them they were engaging in talk when they walked into the room and they saw him.

Yami, thinking it would be best to make himself scarce attempted to phase threw the floor, but before he could, the girl lassoed him and pulled him up onto the floor.

"Where the do you think you're going?" she said in a smug tone, realizing that he couldn't break from it. What she didn't expect was him to send a current of dark energy through her lasso as he grabbed onto it, causing her to be shocked and naturally be flown back. He of course gets out of it and floats up just in time to create a mystical barrier of a dome to protect him from the young man who jumped forward and slammed both fists at him. He cause a shockwave that somewhat cracked it and then a second shattered it.

Deciding it would be best to immobilize such a threat he stated the following spell, "Mysticae Guillotine."

Immediately a Guillotine conjured out of thin air as shackles in chains wrapped themselves around the wrists of the young man and pulled him face up as he was bound and unable to move. He was about to use his legs to rip himself free, but found them immobile. He looked over to the purple clad magician and saw him wag his finger at him and say, "Don't do anything stupid now."

"Take your own advice!" came a voice behind him before he turned around and received a punch so hard to the face it caused him to go flying through a wall.

The blond girl had apparently rammed her fist as strong as she could to knock him out.

"Circulus allicienti," came a voice out of the hole and immediately a purple mystical circle came out and headed straight for her. Using her power to fly she dodged it by jumping to the side as the circle followed her and she had to fly to get away, but unfortunately it just gained speed and just encircled her. She was immediately shocked which caused her to scream as she was brought to the ground onto her knees. Trying to use her strength she attempted to break free of the spell, but was immediately shocked with what felt like a thousand volts of electricity. Screaming she stopped trying and realized it was impossible to break free without causing brain damage.

She looked up and saw him looking at her with a curious glance. As he did this though he heard a spell being chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Turning around just barely able to raise his own staff in a diagonal manner to block incoming dark energy that was being directed at him in a lightning style attack. Using one hand to hold the staff while the other amplified his defense by keeping her attack at bay. It was clear this girl, as young as she looked was extremely powerful as it took nearly every ounce of concentration as he deflected her blast off to the side, raised his hand and cast the following spell, "Tenebris magicae impetum."

Immediately the young woman's vision of color became distorted as she was paralyzed completely. And then, her visions shattered like glass as she was left blind, unable to see. Then almost immediately she was shoved back by a force of invisible magical energy that flung her through her own wall causing great pain.

Yami breathed a little hard, realizing what a powerful attack that came from such a young girl.

"Raeppasid ot gindinb esuac!" sounded another voice as the spell binding the blind haired girl disappeared and she leapt at him. But unfortunately he simply just floated to the side as slammed his staff into her back causing her to slam into the ground. He then slammed the end of his pole down in the middle of her back hard enough to cause her to pass out from pain and the blow.

The young girl her cast the spell was about cast another when a voice called out, "STOP!"

Looking to the side he saw the young red haired beauty he saw from before. She looked concerned as she flew over to Wonder Girl as she examined her, "She will be alright, she's just passed out."

Yami said this with some concern and compassion. He didn't want to hurt anyone if he didn't have too, but she was a dangerous threat and had to be immobilized.

"Why are you attacking my friends? We helped you!" she said, somewhat distraught and not understand why this man would attack them.

"Your friends attacked me first," he said, defending himself but seeing what has happened he thought it would be best to release the spells he already placed. He snapped his fingers and the Guillotine that appeared then disappeared. The man of course plopped on the ground, but sitting up and rubbing his wrists, he was a bit unsure if he should be relieved or terrified that he has such spells. A regular Guillotine, while unsettling, is ultimately harmless. One produced by magic however is another story and Superboy is well aware of his magical limitations.

"I do apologize however, I clearly should not have used such powerful magic for immobilizing."

"Immobilizing?! I had a fucking magic Guillotine blade hanging over my head!" yelled the man with the black shirt, who was obviously annoyed at the cavalier notion of having his head cut off as immobilizing him.

"Hey, I was never planning on using it. Being bound by it is more than enough for most people," he said, matter-of-factly, waving his hand to show his concern was for not. Superboy, while nodding in agreement, still thinks of it as a dick move for someone who supposedly didn't want to cause much harm.

Yami floated over to the hole that he created as she was getting out. He offered a hand to her to help her as she was having trouble standing. She slapped the hand away, annoyed that he did that to her as she sat down on a chair of sorts. Rubbing her temples she had the biggest headache she ever had. Looking up with one eye, she simply asked, "What was that you hit me with?"

"It's called the Dark Magic Attack," said Yami, somewhat concerned for the young woman. Her skin was somewhat ashen and she wore a tight black leotard with a dark blue cloak. Yami decided it was best to help her and simply put his hand to her head. Before she could snap at him for touching her she felt the headache go away as his hands began to glow. He took them away and asked, "Better?"

She simply nodded, smiling somewhat.

"Some people it causes aneurism's and brain trauma later on," He said, explaining his concern.

He stood up and asked, "My name is Yami, what do I call you?"

As they all introduced themselves as Superboy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Raven and Zatanna, he apologized to them yet again for his transgressions.

"Hey it's okay! None of us other than Starfire and Raven knew you were here," said Cassandra, trying to ease his guilt a bit.

"Right, where am I exactly?" he asked, looking out the window for anything he could recognize.

"You're in Titans Tower… what the hell happened to the walls?!" came a voice from the corridor. It was the tall cyborg from earlier, whom he later learned was his actual name.

Seeing several others come in with similar complaints, he thought it best to rectify it. He shot out his hand to the hole as his eyes glowed. Immediately the holes began to reform until they were all filled up as the debris was disappeared.

After introductions were made and things were on their way, he explained to them how he wasn't entirely sure where he came from or what he was running from. He knew he was in danger and which was why he couldn't trust his current situation. Offering him a place to stay he reluctantly accepted, thinking it might be a bad to be brought by people he didn't but it was his only option and he had no other choice.

Unbeknownst to the group as well Yami, that he was being watched intently in a crystal ball. The woman watching had a third eye on her forehead and wore an all-black gown with angel wings sprouting from her forehead. Watching with her was the mighty Summoned Skull along with a beautifully tanned maiden with an ornate golden spiked headdress with purple hair and a turquoise gown that looked to be a priestly gown as she had red lipstick.

"This could pose a problem," spoke the three eyed witch.

Summoned Skull growled, knowing full well what this could mean if they should fail at their endeavors. Hissing and clicking a few times the purple haired maiden asked, "No, I don't think it would be prudent to tell him. He still might view him as a threat and we don't want that yet. I will take my leave."

And with that she simply clapped her hands and disappeared into a whirling vortex of dark energy. More clicking and hissing sounds came out of the Fiend of Lightning as the witch answered, "No I don't trust her to follow with our plans, but it's not like we have a choice. The council has become scattered and our only hope of bringing any order is to bring them back to power."

He growls and she replies, "Hey don't get snappy at me. We witches are a neutral party in all this, but if we don't stop Yamimakai… well I don't really want to think about that. I just wish more of my sisters will help with that."

"So, how many of your sisters will help?" came a voice from the side. It was calm but stern, with patience and wisdom in what he is saying. Looking over their stood an elven man with blond hair tinted a light green, wearing mostly leather armor except for his boots and wore green and white armor on his chest in a manner similar to a football player would wear his gear. He had a green ornate spiked helm under his arm and a large sword sheathed by his side.

"I'm not sure, how many of your people are willing to help?"

"Are you talking about my elven brethren or the other Celtic Warriors?" He responded with a slight annoyance at the assumption that he knew what she was referring too.

"Both."

"Both elders have agreed that its foolish to wage war against the Fiend Kingdom with the council scattered to the four winds and from what I'm seeing here… across dimensions as well," he said, somewhat frustrated that his induction into both has not yet earned him a voting a position on matters of such importance.

Summoned Skull growled before he disappeared in a bolt of lightning, where it came from and how he used this as a means of teleportation, nobody knew.


End file.
